Project Apocolyptica Teaser
by skyy1865
Summary: A small teaser for an upcoming project I have in mind. It is still being developed by yours truly and will not be released anytime soon until I feel as if it is ready. Since I like to put supernatural stuff in my stories, this will have a lot of supernatural shenanigans. With exactly 1000 words for a teaser. :)


**Project Apocolyptica  
**

* * *

A town that once was an exciting life... lays buried and destroyed by sand. Sand that has covered all of the world. And for six years, we have been in an all out war for survival.

I am but one of the couple hundred that have survived since the world fell into this hell. And as I stand here on top if this tall mountain, over looking a camp beneath me, I watched intently. The men laughed and cheered as they pushed and shoved innocents. They planned to send then into a tomb, never to be seen again.

My family may be gone, but I have had help from friends that I can rely on. As I pondered what these men below me are thinking, I saw in the corner of my eye a glint.

The signal...

I readied my assault carbine and silently slid down the sand. Oh how I hate these people. This sand, this world. A world we foolishly thought we have had control over...

As I thought within my very being, my visor picked up a strange weather reading.

A sandstorm...

A perfect opportunity to use the storm to our advantage. I silently crept up behind a tent and peeked out. I studied the men patrolling the area. Thinking to myself, I let my visor highlight the best choice of prey. My visor also picked up on one of my fellow comrades not too far away. She was completely invisible to the naked eye. She had her dual phaser daggers out, ready to strike.

I ordered to move in...

We quickly dealt with the men who were patrolling the outside of the camp. The storm was picking up. We have only five minutes to save these innocents as well as take down a camp full of bandits before the sandstorm dies down. The bounty on the bandit's general will be a glorious bonus as well.

Civilization has quickly picked up on the new life we live. We live in a world with no order, no laws. Free to do as we please. And as I broke the bandit's neck, I quickly glanced as my comrade slid her dagger out of a bandit's neck and followed my lead.

We entered into the middle of the camp. I held up three fingers to my comrade, to tell her how much time we have. She nodded and this time, sheathed her daggers and pulled out a PHG (Phaser Hand Gun). I followed suite and with them aimed in front of us, we slowly advanced on a big tent. Behind the flap entrance was sure to be the general.

I grew with much anticipation. My palms began to sweat. I gripped my PHG tightly and motioned with two fingers toward the tent. We both rushed in and were ready for a gun battle.

However...

I noticed that it had been too quiet outside. Almost as quiet as inside this tent. My comrade looked at me. I knew she was just as confused as I was.

That's when we heard motors humming.

"Crap!" I said. We both rushed out of the tent. The sandstorm has died down. The cages where the innocents were being held were no longer there. I looked up over to a sand hill and saw Desert Gliders speeding off with the cages behind them in a hover cargo trunk.

We heard a maniacal laugh. A tall figure sat on his Desert Glider. He leaned over and beneath his shawl, we could see him wink at us.

"Better get those visors checked, punks. It is too easy how we can figure you out." the bandit said.

As he said this, my visor picked up a giant reading. A small warning design flashed in the middle of my visor.

That is when we felt it... A rumble that seemed faint, but got more fierce as it got closer.

"Lucky for us, we are more tuned to the sand." said the bandit. "So we know when things get wild. I wish you luck, punks..." he revved his glider and sped away, shouting "...you'll need it!"

"We can't let them get away!" said my comrade. But we couldn't even take a single step before we heard a low singing tune. The rumbling grew fiercer and fiercer.

"Sand Crawler!" I exclaimed. We both knew what these creatures are. Everyone knows. In fact, it is what we all fear. When the sand came, they came as well. These creatures that are not of this world. We readied our rifles this time.

What are we thinking? Two young 18 year olds taking on an inhuman creature? Why did we stay and fight? I ran this through my head. The creature finally emerged from the sand. The colossal being seemed to glide across the sand like water. I asked myself so many times on that day.

Why did we stay and fight? That's simple...

They brought Apocolyptica in this world.

* * *

**Somethings I would like to point out: **

**No, this will not be spoken from a first person perspective. It shall be third person.**

**Yes, the world is covered with sand.**

**The reason I gave this teaser a FPP is because I felt that it was necessary. **

**Expect this not to be released instantly or soon. It is, again, still in development. Now for the last thing...**

**"Will there be OC's?" Well, if you consider random bandits and people OCs, then sure. But I may or may not plan to have OCs that i want in this. "Will there be a submission event?" I didn't plan on one. But I'll think I'll make a suggestion because I love you guys and what kind of person would I be. **

**On ONE condition... I may set a limit on how many OCs. So make sure you are truly ready to submit. **

**Finally, I thank you all for supporting me and being patient with me. **


End file.
